callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Estate
|image = |game = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |teams = Task Force 141 vs. Spetsnaz |place = Estate grounds on the Georgian-Russian border |terrain = Hilly areas surrounding the building with multiple entrances |modes = |combat = Medium range to close quarters combat |console = mp_estate |singleplayer = Loose Ends }} is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It contains a large house on a hill and some of the surrounding property in a lightly forested setting. Overview Expect long range combat along with close quarters combat near and in the houses on the map. It is influenced by the Special Ops level Estate Takedown and the singleplayer level Loose Ends. The map has a triangular layout for Domination games instead of actual sides for the factions. It is contested by Task Force 141 and the Spetsnaz. Estate is set on an estate grounds with terrain similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer maps Creek and Overgrown. thumb|right|The Map of Estate. Estate is a good sniping map. When using a ghillie suit lying down in the grass you are almost impossible to spot. Trivia *The house is almost exactly the same as in Loose Ends except that there is a kitchen, the basement is a 'mancave,' and the entire house is generally cleared of the tables and plants, and the second floor's layout is changed a bit. * An overhead map with tips and tricks underneath can be found here. A video in the IGN series Map Recon can be found here. * Low flying aircraft like Helicopters will fly through the power lines near the greenhouse. * One of the movie posters advertises "Massey Effect," an obvious play on Bioware's Mass Effect franchise. * Another fake movie poster has the emblem for completing the "Slasher" challenge with the heading "Evil Cow". * An American flag is flying at the top of the Estate, which is strange as the campaign mission takes place in Russia. * In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a female sex doll stuffed in the little area above the couch along with a teddy bear. * This is a different estate than the one in single-player, evidenced by the different, much smaller layout of the building. * The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the 9th President of the United States (1841). He is known for little other than being the first US president to die in office and having the shortest term of any US president ever. A picture of George Washington can also be found upstairs. *Some of the cars surrounding the map have New York plates as the others have Infinity Ward on them. * The cars license plates are 2009IW4, A reference to Infinity Ward and the year Modern Warfare 2 was released. The 4 may stand for the fact that this is the fourth game in the Call of Duty series that Infinity Ward has developed. *In the main room of the mansion there is the head of a moose with the date 08/23/76 under it. In the European Union August 23 is the date of remembrance for the victims of all totalitarian and authoritarian regimes. 1976 was also the bicentennial of the signing of the Declaration of Independence in the United States. *Inside the main room there is a GameStation 5, a parody of the average next gen console, with about 4 games near it, one of them named "Italian Plumber Princess Rescue", obviously a reference to Super Mario Bros. And another named "Deer Hunter 17" , a possible reference to the game Deer Hunter. Also if looking closely, the player can see pictures from previous Call of Duty games. The box that the GameStation came in is also there with the motto "Now even larger. Because bigger is better". It also has the ESRB rating "E" (For Everyone). *The GameStation 5 box on the floor says it is a 60GB model, and has the official Bluetooth, dts, SanDisk, MicroSD, Blu-Ray, HDMI, DVD Video and Dolby II along with various other real logos - making it a spoof of the Playstation 3. *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. *There is a second teddy bear in the kitchen in a crack that is half way out like it's playing "Peek-A-Boo" * There is a third teddy bear in the bathroom to the right of the top of the stairs, with a knife through it. *One of the toilets can be stood on, while the other is just walked through. * Throwing a Throwing Knife into the fish on either side of the moose head will result in blood splatters flying everywhere. * There is the book Frankenstein in the room in back of the kitchen in the cabin, also one can find the Grimm's Fairy Tail book near the Gamestation 5 box. * Outside the mansion there is a white truck, and the license plate is in Cyrillic. Infinity Ward most likely reused the trucks from Loose Ends. *On the path up to the greenhouse the player can get stuck in between the fence and the hill if running down. *In the bathroom, if the player jumps on the toilet and looks in the alcove on the other side, one can see a hula doll squeezed in. *This is the only map to feature a red car. *The boots next to the plant are very similar to Shepherd's boots. *The New York license plates on the cars must have been reused from a map that was cut out of production, as there are no New York settings featured in the game, except for the map Highrise. *Throughout the house, especially in the basement, there are several humorous movie posters. *There is a chess set near the kitchen. *In the kitchen there are two watermelons, a reference to the watermelons from FNG. If shot or stabbed, the watermelon will explode, sending pieces of it all over the room. *At the lake area to the left on the stairs there is a message hidden behind mattresses that says something to do with Price. *In free spectate mode, fly under the map. Eventually the player will find that when the picture of the forest falls away, the player will be looking at a picture of the player's character on a hill looking down at a village with a cage made of tree trunks. *In the upstairs bedroom there is a laptop with the same design used in Headquarters Pro. *When playing on your own, if you stand in front of the main doors at the front of the house for a few moments, you can hear footsteps, but if you look around there isn't anybody there. Possible reference to ghosts, this however is more than likely the flag above the entrance Tips and Tricks *The best place to take control of the main house area is in the basement, if someone were above you throw a stun grenade and shoot him. This is also a good spot because every player passes by the cars to go in the house. *If the player is looking to maintain control of the house, a good place for tactical insertion is inside the bathroom (the en suite in the bedroom as opposed to the one on the landing) as well as placing it on the bench in the basement, under the staircase. *A knife wielder with Commando can be effective inside the house. *On the top floor, jump toward the couch and jump/climb to the roof beam above, this is a good camping spot. *Much like in Afghan, at the beginning for Spetsnaz, a good but heavily frowned upon technique is with a grenade launcher run to start firing grenades down towards the Task Force 141 below or using a sniper, it is an excellent way to get quick kills at the beginning of a match. *If playing Search and Destroy, and defending the bomb sight in the house, you can hide underneath the stairs. *A thermal scope is a good idea because it's very easy for enemies to blend into their surroundings. A good idea would be to use a class with a Cold-Blooded perk. *When sniping remember to relocate often. As always, a good player using defensive skills will seek out and eliminate the target if one has not moved, or is camping. *A great spot to call in a care package is behind the greenhouse, the player should not do this if his/her team does not have control over the main house. *Another good spot to call in a care package is on the edge of the map where the electrical lines and the tower are. This is obvious, but it works. Be cautious, as it may get stuck up above if you don't throw the signal grenade at the right position. *This can be a good map for Commando Pro, as there are many large drops that can be utilized to escape a pursuer or to reach an objective quickly. For example, the cliffs by the estate. *There is a good camping spot beside the house where two walls meet, staying here the player is impossible to spot from behind and from the sides, with a good view of the sunroom of the house, and the greenhouse. *In the main room on the house, it is possible to jump from the indoor balcony onto the horizontal beams on the walls near the side windows, this can be an excellent camping spot. *Another good camping spot to snipe from is on top of the boathouse. The player can climb on the chair round the rear of the building to reach the barrels. From the top most barrel, jump onto the wooden pole opposite and then onto the roof. *Using a pistol with a tactical knife can make one deadly in both the house and the greenhouse. *It is also possible to get on top of the green house from the slanted part of it, while this does leave the player out in the open, it is a good vantage point if one can get up there without being spotted. *The player can walk up a small rut near the creek to the back of the house, completely bypassing the greenhouse, and avoiding any claymores and/or campers in it. *There are several patches of grass along the side of the house, giving a large vantage point of the map, and a nice bit of camouflage. *In the garage where the snowmobile is, when using the upper room there is a walkway leading to the back where the player can plant a claymore to protect the ladder, but the player may be caught in the claymore blast. *The deck on the top is a common sniping spot, placing a sentry gun there just about controls the front of the house. *When sniping in this map, stay in an elevated position. When sniping out of windows, stay back from them so one's body isn't as easily visible and can't be killed from the side of the window. Always look for potential counter sniping spots where an enemy sniper could get a clean shot at the player. When moving in this map be quick and stealthy, while running through open areas zig-zag because odds are an enemy sniper has their crosshairs trained to the player's head. *In the small bathroom there is a very good camping spot. The player must jump on the sink and walk towards the wall away from the door. The player will then randomly go up a little bit, not much, but is good because by placing a claymore in the middle of the doorway, having a good Assault Rifle (or LMG), and then a shotgun (preferably a Striker or Model 1887 w/ Akimbo), it can make a very good camping spot. As in large games people will run by the three areas that the player has control over, and can be good for getting the "None Spared" accolade. A good counter would be to throw grenades in, as its hard to run out of the room fast, and if they throw a frag grenade back out, then the opposing players know that they're inside. A humorous way to counteract multiple enemies that rush in for a shotgun or knife kill would be to grab a shotgun (Model 1887 Akimbo is best), run into the room on the other side of the hall, and then kill the players attempting to rush the player. This is harder on an online match, but is good for getting muti-kills and the "Cruelty" Challenge. *The player can get on top of every roof in Estate except for the main house and the garage across from the house with the red SUV sticking out of it. *The player can climb the railing on the left side of the main house and jump onto the upper balcony, making 3 ways to get upstairs. *A good place to drop a Care Package is at the back underneath the dock. *A free-for-all match with 2 players can turn into a King of the Hill game. This would happen by one player holding the house, while the other player tried to infiltrate it and take the house. *If the player is inside the house, it is a great domination point, but also become a main target. It is wise to have at least 2 team members inside the house so one doesn't get surrounded. *A Sentry Gun placed on the upper floor can control the boathouse and anyone is slaughtered trying to advance from the front. This allows more players to defend the back, where flankers will attempt to root the player out. *The Power Station area is one of the best places in all of Mutiplayer to call in Airdrops. Most of the action happens at the mansion and the boathouse. *It is possible to get on top of the power station in the northern part of the map, by climbing the ladder to the top of the building next to it, walking along the fence, and jumping to the station. This is a good place to snipe from, as most players are not aware of how to get up there. *A sniper with a woodland ghillie suit can pick one of two great sniping/ambush spots. The first of these spots is to lie prone in the grass on the left side of the boat house, this provides a shot on anyone in that part of the map. Another great spot is hiden in a bush directly across from the main doorway into the house. A silencer is recomended for both of these spots, and playing on Hardcore will make it near impossible to be found. *If in trouble, just run and don't look back until the player is in cover. Snipers can be deadly accurate on this map and extremely dangerous. *To counter those who fire from the windows or openings from the house, use FMJ on a weapon. This can be very useful mainly because most players like to fire from the windows and the player is able to obtain some kills for Extended Magazines. Gallery Estate CTF.JPG|Estate in Capture the Flag Estate Domination.JPG|Estate in Domination Estate HQ.JPG|Estate in Headquarters Estate S&D.JPG|Estate in S&D/Demolition Estate TDM.JPG|Estate in Team Death Match Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2